幻影
幻影（Mirage）是2004年迪士尼/皮克斯聯合出品的電影《超人特攻隊》中的角色。 她是辛拉登的愛人，也是他的得力右手。可能是謀殺超級英雄的同謀之一。雖然她沒有超能力，但她擁有廣泛的電腦和間諜技巧。在她給超能先生的平板電腦的消息中提到，根據政府的說法，他們的組織都沒有正式存在過。 最初幻影並不在乎辛拉登的謀殺行為，但在辛拉登拿她的生命進行賭博後心理產生了變化。後來幻影偷偷釋放了被囚禁的超能先生，並幫助他的家人逃離島嶼和擊敗辛拉登的陰謀。幻影的下場在電影裡並沒有透露。 在漫畫系列中，幻影與NSA就辛拉登事件進行合作，現在是狄瑞克所屬的NSA成員之一。 背景 個性 Mirage is a calm and decisive femme fatale who thrives on wealth and power. Unlike Syndrome, however, she has standards for how far she is willing to go for it. At first, Mirage respected Syndrome as her leader and her lover, sharing in his taste for calculation and betrayal and willingly drawing supers to their deaths to near the point where they could release the Omnidroid for its rampage. However, she was clearly ill at ease with Syndrome opening fire on Elastigirl's plane when she learned children were aboard, and all loyalties faded when Syndrome expressed no concern for her well being when Mr. Incredible threatened to kill her and then mocked the man whose family he thought he had killed by calling him weak. 外型 Mirage is an attractive woman with long platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and green eyes; she also has a penchant for expensive clothes. She sometimes wears earrings. She is tall and very slim. She also wears black high heeled shoes. 登場 ''超人特攻隊'' "Mirage" is a pseudonym; her real name is currently unknown. She is 辛拉登's seductive right-hand woman, who aided him in the murder of 電光眼 and many other superheroes during Operation Kronos. She had been conducting surveillance on 酷冰俠 for some time in an attempt to make him Syndrome's next murder victim; however, when she spots Frozone with his good friend 超能先生, Mirage recommends to Syndrome that they put Frozone on hold and instead target Mr. Incredible, given Syndrome's hatred of the latter. She slips a video message to 巴鮑伯 on his last day at Insuracare, spinning a story of needing superhero help with a government project gone wrong and promising to pay him triple his salary at Insuracare, which he opens that night after he is fired by 亨先生. Mr. Incredible, both eager to resume his superhero glory days and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepts Mirage's offer. Mirage meets Mr. Incredible aboard the Manta Ship and requests him to deactivate the allegedly defective Omnidroid 9,000 on 諾曼尼島 without destroying it, warning him that the robot will learn the longer that the battle goes on. She watches from a surveillance bird with Syndrome as Mr. Incredible succeeds in the task, surprising the vengeful villain. She joins Mr. Incredible at dinner that night, explaining away her superior's absence as him liking anonymity, and explaining that she's drawn to him due to a mutual attraction to power. After receiving his pay, Bob returns home. Mirage contacts Mr. Incredible again many weeks later after the super has turned his home life around with both the increased income and losing a significant amount of weight. She greets him in his new suit, courtesy of 衣夫人, and escorts him to a suite, informing him that he will receive his briefing later that day in a certain room, in actuality a trap where Syndrome and the completed Omnidroid 10,000 wait to intercept him. Later that night, after Mr. Incredible tricked Syndrome's probe into thinking he was dead, Mirage inadvertently lets Mr. Incredible into Nomanisan's control room, allowing him to discover Syndrome's plans, but finds him when the tracking device on his suit triggers the security system. She is present later when Syndrome attempts to interrogate Mr. Incredible about the plane heading to the island, looking on with an increasingly uncomfortable expression as Syndrome sends missiles at the jet when it becomes clear that Mr. Incredible's wife is the pilot, and even more so when they learn that their children are on the plane. She reluctantly informs Syndrome that the missiles destroyed the plane, and notices Mr. Incredible fighting through his binds after Syndrome taunts him. She pushes him out of the way, winding up in Mr. Incredible's grasp herself as the super threatens to crush her unless Syndrome releases him. Syndrome passes it off, much to Mirage's concern, and goads Mr. Incredible. The broken super releases her a few seconds later, and Mirage's expression shows, even more uncertainty as she leaves the room, Syndrome continuing to taunt him over being weak and beneath him now, while Mr. Incredible sobs for his lost family. Later, as they prepare the rocket to launch the Omnidroid, Mirage calls Syndrome out on his attitude, and upon discovering that he has no remorse, angrily tells him to bet his own life when he gambles again and storms off, leaving Syndrome confused. By morning, Mirage has decided to defect from Syndrome, and shortly after learning that Mr. Incredibles' family had survived and made it to the island, she goes to free him. The super nearly chokes her before she manages to say that they're alive, upon which the super releases and then warmly embraces her. She then notices Helen in the doorway, who punches her in the face, under the impression that her husband had been having an affair with her. Mr. Incredible quickly disabuses her of that notion, and Mirage warns them that their children may have triggered the alarm, and tells them to hurry to find them. Later, after Syndrome has left the island, leaving the Incredibles bound in the containment room, Mirage sees the escaped family running through the halls, to her surprise. Reaching the hangar, the Incredibles decide to use the extra rocket to return to the mainland, but Mr. Incredible surmises that Syndrome has changed the password. As he ponders on how they could access the computer, Mirage speaks over the intercom: "Say please." With help from Mirage, the Incredibles are able to return to Metroville to foil Syndrome's plan of Operation Kronos for good. 印刷媒體 ''超人特攻隊'' Mirage has since joined the NSA as an agent. When Xerek becomes active again in Europe, she and Helen are assigned to work together against the diminutive supervillain's schemes. When discovering Helen's past with Xerek and how she is keeping this from the rest of the family, Mirage points out that she is doing exactly the same thing Bob was doing, to Helen's chagrin. Arriving in Paris, they face 炸彈客 and a group of mercenaries, though they are outnumbered. Helen pursues Bomb Voyage to Xerek's lair, with Mirage meeting her there. After Xerek's small goal of wanting to lure Helen out under the assumption, she missed the thrill of the old days and him, both heroes just laugh and Xerek is arrested as Mirage manages to offer his mercenaries better pay. 電子遊戲 ''迪士尼無限世界系列 Mirage also makes an non-playable appearance in the game ''Disney INFINITY, where she helps the Incredibles and 衣夫人 to defeat 辛拉登 before he can destroy the city. 軼事 *Her name means an optical illusion caused by atmospheric conditions or something that appears real or possible but is not in fact so, as it alludes at her deceptive nature and her comparing herself to the Supers that, according to the government, they do not exist. *Mirage is similar to several James Bond villainesses, especially ones such as Pussy Galore and Andrea Anders who, like her, eventually defect from their truly evil employers. *Mirage's voice strongly suggests a Central American or European accent. *Despite her voice actress, Elizabeth Peña, having a Spanish last name, and the ability to speak Spanish, she does not dub her own voices for Spanish-language releases. *Due to the death of Elizabeth Peña in October 2014, it is completely unknown whether or not Mirage will appear in the sequel, though the odds are looking very unlikely that she will return. *Mirage's skill in locating superheroes seems to show that she has extensive computing skills and is adept at human intelligence (HUMINT). *布萊德·博德 has said himself that Mirage does not have super powers. *One of her other infamous outfits is a long black dress, which she wore when she had dinner with Mr. Incredible. *The phone number on Mirage's business card reads (866) 787-7467. On a typical telephone keypad, this translates into "SUPRHRO." *Mirage being held up by her neck, choked, and interrogated by Mr. Incredible and using both her hands in an attempt to wrench herself from his grip (after she frees him) mimics a scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope where Darth Vader holds up a rebel soldier by his neck and chokes him while interrogating him. *Mirage is the third Pixar villain to reform at the end of the film, after Molt and Fungus. *Among all the Disney villains that "turn good," Mirage, though "merely" being an accomplice in all of the murders she participated in, has the highest known body count, and she is never punished for these several counts of willing accessory to murder, even though she should have been. *It should be noted that all of Mirage's printed media appearances after the events of The Incredibles have been rendered non-canon since the creation and release of The Incredibles 2. 圖片庫 Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.jpg|Giving Mr. Incridble the secret message. incredibles-disneyscreencaps com-4016.jpg|Showing Mr. Incredible the map. Mirage screen.jpg Mirage drinking.jpg|Mirage toasting. Mirage talking on the Phone.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11052.jpg|Mirage telling Mr. Incredible through the microphone to "Say please". Pixar.png Mirage Disney Infinity Render.png|Mirage as seen in Disney INFINITY. Disney Crossy Road Mirage.png|Mirage as seen in 迪士尼天天過馬路. Dec78.gif|Mirage clip art. Clipmir.gif clipmirage.gif Incredibles Game Concept - Mirage.jpg|Unused video game concept. en:Mirage (The Incredibles) es:Mirage (The Incredibles) fr:Mirage nl:Mirage (The Incredibles) pt-br:Mirage (Os Incríveis) Category:角色 Category:皮克斯 Category:超人特攻隊